conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Conker the Squirrel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alpheta (Talk) 18:55, April 26, 2011 *sigh* Jazzi Really pisses me off. --Bullet Francisco18:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :She dictates everything. --Bullet Francisco19:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll talk to Jazzi.--Bullet Francisco19:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Pretty Cool.--Bullet Francisco19:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Look at Punch Out Wiki And you will have your answer. ----Bullet Francisco19:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: My answer to your question was basically a yes, you can also look at Sonic Wiki (My Home Wiki) --Bullet Francisco19:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah, BRB.--Bullet Francisco19:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) hey its me that guy..... I'm the guy who's brother's don't like conker... and was'nt your original name JelloRabbit, i just want to say hi i will join wiki in the future once i get L&R or BFD i almost got L&R but somone else got it first on ebay.E-squirrel 01:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol Cool name! Your welcome it does have some bugs but they're minor. -Gray Pea Shooter I posted a story on the conker fanon wiki. Block I don't know how else to contact you, sooo... Why did you decide to unblock Bullet and not me? I know he was re-blocked but why weren't you planning to unblock me if I didn't do anything? Tech :Actually I was never unblocked so there's no reason to block me again. Tech ::Then don't unblock me... Tech Hello! I can't believe this!, Okay i was browsing Chris seavor's Twitter and found out he Resigned from Rare! Which suck's because How are they gonna voice conker in a future conker game? new Voice actor... Well that would'nt be so well cause i want the Original Conker Voice!E-squirrel 23:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 07:15, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Page The main page here actually looks quite good. What do you want me to change? I could add Shadow-text and make the headers roundy and in different colors and do a little color swap, but I don't see a reason to do a makeover. This wiki needs a wordmark and background more, I can do those, but I might need sysop rights (and I'm not sure if your a 'crat) --Bullet Francisco 02:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ok... well, tell me something specific you like about each main page, and I'll do that, also, I'll go ahead and make a wiki wordmark and a wiki background, they may not be done until the end of this week though. K? --Bullet Francisco 02:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I guess I'll get to this main page tom. then, I need to do something else as well (Pikmin main page took longer than I intended) --Bullet Francisco 02:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hiya 10:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Are they making a new conker game in 2013? Nope, they aren't. Maybe Chris Seavor will buy Conker's IP and will make a new game. Just maybe. I want a new Conker holy s#it! Well, it's to mean that I'd do anything to have a new game, such as giving my legs or even my genitals (of course not my arms, how could I play without those?). Walecs 14:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Half of my family! I heard you got a 3DS so I wanted to say that half of my family has 3DS's Me, my bro and my other bro! Piece out!E-squirrel 18:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Conker! 20:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Are You A Animal Or Human? is There A Movie Called The Frankie Move from Disney? Youre The Red Squrrel. You May Appear In Collin The Speedy Boy Series And Project Dream (2013) series . Do You Remember me? I Returned as Collinrocks2. Collinrocks2 (talk) 01:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Conker, why do I keep finding you? First IZ Shipping Fanon, then Invader Zim Wiki, now this! No wonder your name is Conker's Bad Fur Day! Although, I admire the name. Meme911 (talk) 15:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Meme911